A Tragic Ending
by MIroku fan
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst just before Miroku and Sango's wedding!
1. Proposal

  
  


Chapter one

A long awaited question.

Authors note: Starts happy enough...

"Sango," Miroku said, pinning his troublesome hand at his side. "Yes Miroku?" she said quietly.

The two were taking a walk a few yards away from the campsite where Inuyasha and Kagome were, as usual, arguing.

"Sango, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, I've thought allot about it and have decided that it is time," Sango turned four shades of red. "Oh god, he's really going to ask this time!" she thought, panicking.

"Sango?" "Yes" "Will you marry me?" "I uh well uh I," her mind was racing. "Yes!!" she blurted before her mind settled.

This time Miroku was the one to blush, "Wow I uh never thought uh?" They were stunned beyond words. They starred at each other in the darkness, the full moon rising behind them.

"Sango," Miroku said softly. It was then that they kissed, long and loving. "I do truly deeply love you, you are the only one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. "Oh Miroku, I love you to"

They both cried and kissed under the full moon that night.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were at each others throats. "Well, I think he really is going to ask you know! I mean why else would he have asked her to walk with him, he said it was important!" Kagome snarled.

"Still don't know what you mean," said Inuyasha coldly. "Uhg, men are impossible! How can you not see it, how can't you see that Miroku and Sango are in love it is so obvious!?" Kagome snarled. "Because it's not true," he said coolly.

"Hey don't you be so mean to her, besides you're the one who's wrong!" screamed Shippo in his tiny, obnoxious, voice. "Oh shut up or you'll be tomorrow's breakfast, uh... isn't your name uh Dippo or something. "Hey that's not funny, Kagome he's being mean to me," he wailed.

"Inuyasha, quit being so mean to him." Kagome said scolding.

It was then that Miroku and Sango came back. "Bout time you got back," said Inuyasha. "Uh everyone Sango and I have an announcement; we uh well were getting married." Miroku said blushing and looking down.

Kagome fell over with shock. Dippo, uh Shippo began to dance around with happiness. Inuyasha snarled and said, "Oh so now that you two love birds are married I suppose we'll be getting some little Mirogos, or Songkus are something.

They both blushed. Inuyasha, of course, ment children. Kagome finally woke up from shock and began blabbering on about the wedding. Even Inuyasha began to show some interest, eventually.

It was decided that they would travel to a small island Miroku knew about, and on the next new moon they would be wed.

"Yes well let's just get this over with." Inuyasha scowled. The group set off to find this island, while Naraku had a different idea. "Sesshomaru, this wedding can never take place! If it does we will never be rid of this thorn in our side, the monk's children will eventually destroy us." "What is it that you would have me do?" "Kill them all, in two days you will be given a sword that is especially designed to kill humans, so it can not be used against you." "What of my brother dearest?" The wedding is to take place on the night of the new moon; he will be human, weak!" "I understand!"

Sesshomaru however had a different thought. Naraku said that the wedding was to take place on the new moon; it would be easier to kill them on more rugged terrain than a small island. He had to slow them down.


	2. First Tragedy

Chapter Two

Tragedy

A/N: Poor Shippo ...

It was early afternoon before they encountered their first wisp of snow, nearing the peak. It was beautiful, fluffy and white. But it was getting cold.

By nightfall it began to get deadly cold. Miroku and Sango were huddled together while Kagome was freezing. Inuyasha felt mildly cold, and Shippo was dying.

"Inuyasha we need to get out of this cold!" Kagome shouted over the howling wind. "Don't you think I know that!" he growled sourly. "If we can get over the peak, the wind will die!" he screeched.

The peak was still an hour away and Kagome wasn't kind to the thought, but he was right. So, slowly they marched up the mountain. Kagome, in her skirt, had fallen back with Miroku and Sango. Miroku let her have his purple robe. Shippo was plodding on behind.

"Look the snow looks like snakes," Kagome said. Light dust snow was whipping across the frozen in streams. It was thick and did look like snakes.

Suddenly the storm intensified, the wind roared, and the snow snakes became deep. Poor little Shippo was swept away by the wind and blown down the mountain. Nobody noticed his screams above the winds roar.

He landed below the snowy peak in a forest. "Where am I, Where's Kagome, and Inuyasha, I can't get back!" he yelled. Off in the distance he heard a wolf howl. He turned to see. Low growls from the darkness fired all around him. Closer and closer they got. Until, a huge wolf jumped out of the black and grabbed Shippo. He shook the little fox demon until he heard a satisfying crunch of bones.

All that was left was his bow, snagged on a tree branch, waving in the darkness.

Meanwhile the others had crossed over to the other side of the mountain. The storm had died and only a light wind blew. "Hey Kagome, where's the runt?" Inuyasha scowled. "Uh! Shippo, where is he?" she asked fearful. "He must have fell, back there," Miroku said solemnly. "It was obvious what had happened, but they couldn't go back.

Inuyasha found an outcropping where they could spend, what was left of the night. No fire was lit because there was no wood. Miroku and Sango were holding each other while Kagome was freezing.

About two o'clock Kagome sat down on Inuyasha's lap, and laid her head across his chest. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked, annoyed. "So cold," she said weakly. Inuyasha allowed her to stay there.

Kagome awoke near dawn, but Inuyasha still slept. "He's so warm." She thought. "He smells nice, almost like honeysuckles." She buried herself in his coat, smelling honeysuckles the whole time. "Even his hair feels so soft," she said letting his silver locks cover her face.

Kagome and Inuyasha slept this way until dawn, when Inuyasha moved her off. It wasn't long until Miroku and Sango were also awake. The air was cold and dry. The sun shimmered off the frozen snow.

"We should reach the valley today," Miroku said pointing down the mountain. "But we need to be quick, or we won't make it by the new moon." So they set off.

It wasn't long before they left the snowy peak behind and were in a dense evergreen forest. Inuyasha was clawing branches out of his way, while the others were following close behind. Inuyasha was getting pissed at all the limbs smacking him in the face.

"This damn forest, I'll hack it down!" he yelled as he pulled out Tetsaiga, and swung it in a half circle. Trees fell in all directions. Inuyasha just plowed on. "Wow, guess he was getting mad," Kagome said. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were following less closely now, for fear of being chopped up.

After about an hour of chopping, they hit the edge of the forest. "Finally!" Inuyasha scowled. "Bout time that damn forest gave up!" Now only a few trees were in the way.

Not too far away Sesshomaru was sitting in a tree, waiting for someone to come. He was waiting above a water pump, for some child to come, his new sword gleaming.


	3. Takaru

Chapter Three

Takaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in previous chapters, but Takaru is mine.

Soon a small boy, maybe eight or nine years old, came. He had long black hair, and emerald eyes, he was wearing a red shirt and a tan gee.

Sesshomaru waited for just the right moment. He grabbed the kid.

"Hey what, uh a demon! Please don't hurt me, please I'll leave, just don't hurt me!" he began to cry. "Calm yourself child," Sesshomaru said. "I am not going to _kill_ you," he said. "Wh, wh, what are you going to do?" he cried. Sesshomaru pulled out his new sword, it sparkled in the sun. "Oh, no please I beg of you don't hurt me, please." He was balling.

"I am not going to kill you," Sesshomaru repeated. "What th, then?" he asked. "Transform you," "Into wh, what?" he was calming down, slightly. "A demon, one cut of this sword will transform any human," he said.

"Oh, no please not that, anything, kill me please just, Ouch!" A deep red cut appeared on the child's arm.

Sesshomaru jumped away into the tree.

"Uh, no," the child gasped. The child heard voices, his family, coming. He couldn't let them see him transform, he came from a long line of demon slayers. He started to run.

He was a substantial distance away when he began to hurt. Pain racked his whole body. Every beat of his heart sounded like an explosion, felt like a rock hitting him. He panted, and screamed.

His black hair turned to bright silver; his emerald eyes become yellow and dull. His ears became disfigured and pointed; also three red lines, on each cheek, appeared. They looked like cat scratches. His teeth turned to fangs, and his fingernails turned to claws.

The pain subsided enough where he could sit up. He was panting hard. The kid crawled over to a stream for a drink of water. The water was cool and refreshing; when he pulled his head up he caught a glimpse of what he looked like.

"No, it can't be!" he touched his face. "I can't be a demon, it's not true, this isn't happening!" he splashed the water. He sat on the bank crying even harder than when Sesshomaru had him.

Meanwhile off in the distance Inuyasha had heard him. He appeared out of the trees.

"Uh?" was all he said.

The child turned to see who it was. "Oh not more demons, please just leave, don't hurt me!" he said through his tears.

"Uh, what do you mean more, and why are _you_ afraid of demons?" Inuyasha asked, not understanding why a demon would be afraid of demons.

He just sobbed. "I mean aren't you a demon, why are you afraid?" Inuyasha was quite baffled. "No, I'm not!" the child yelled.

Now Inuyasha was really confused. A demon child afraid of demons saying he wasn't a demon. "Wait here," he ordered.

A few minutes later he reappeared with Kagome. "I think he has some sort of head injury or something," Inuyasha said. "What!?" Kagome asked alarmed. She rushed over to him to see. The kid just pulled away.

"Oh he's just sad, Inuyasha what did you do!" Kagome asked blazing. "Me, nothing, he was the one yelling!" he scowled.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked the child. "Cant you tell?" he asked angrily. "Uh no," she said. He turned around. "Uh you're a demon!" she said surprised. He turned back around.

"I wasn't always," he said crying. "You mean you were human once?" Kagome asked. He nodded. "Looks like an improvement to me," Inuyasha interjected. He put his head down and cried.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" She said angrily. He fell with a thud. "Leave me alone," the kid said. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. "Takaru," he said.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. He described Sesshomaru flawlessly. "Inuyasha it sounds like, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said alarmed. "Yeah, it sounds like my dear brother found a new toy," Inuyasha said angrily.

"That monster was your brother!" Takaru said alarmed. "Oh, don't worry, Inuyasha is a lot nicer than Sesshomaru, he just doesn't like to show it." "Hey, shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well Takaru shouldn't you go home and explain you to your parents?" she said smiling. "I come from a village of demon slayers, who don't listen," he sobbed. "Maybe I could..." "NO, it won't work just leave me alone go away!!!" he screamed. He pushed her away.

"Well you heard the kid," Inuyasha said jumping up. Kagome grabbed him. "Inuyasha, talk to him, he needs you," she said. "What do I look like his dad, besides why me?" he argued. "Because you're a demon, we can't leave him," Kagome argued back.

"I won't do it!" he said. Kagome looked angry. "Oh Inuyasha," He looked up. "Sit," "Hey what..." "Sit!" "Kagome cut it..." "SIT!!!" "Alright already, sheesh, you don't have to get physical," he moaned.

Inuyasha hopped away to wear Takaru had sat himself. "Go away," he growled. "Oh, so the demon has a temper," Inuyasha said wryly. "Leave me alone!" Takaru yelled as he flung his claws at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem with demons kid?" he asked annoyed. "They're horrible monsters who kill for pleasure!" Takaru yelled. "Do you want to kill someone, did I kill you, and Sesshomaru didn't even kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's so great about being a demon?" he asked in the same tone as Inuyasha.

"What's so great about being a human?" Inuyasha asked, once again same tone.

"Fine stay here, let Sesshomaru have you, or your precious humans, I'm sure they will listen," he said. "Besides I'm sure you would make a lousy demon," he said preying upon competitive nature. Inuyasha jumped away, Takaru followed, testing his new demonic strength.

"A little slow aren't you," Inuyasha yelled back. Takaru speeded up and even caught Inuyasha.

Soon they caught up to the others. "Why are you all out here anyway?" Takaru asked. Miroku blushed and explained.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come with us," Kagome blathered. While Kagome was talking Takaru asked Inuyasha. "Is she always this cheery?" "Gets annoying don't it?" he said.

As darkness fell, they all enjoyed one of Kagome's... sodas... and a nice warm fire. The later it got the more quiet Takaru got.

Soon everyone was asleep, except Inuyasha. He was starring at the child, truth be told he liked the kid, and did even feel sorry for him.

Late in the night Inuyasha woke up to Takaru crying in his sleep. Takaru was turning side to side. Inuyasha put his hand on him to stop his moving. The little demon was still asleep as he pulled himself next to Inuyasha.

Takaru laid his head on Inuyasha's chest and became still, Inuyasha not knowing what to do just put his arm over Takaru, to keep him still again, and sat there. Takaru had stopped crying since he pulled up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled at him. He noticed Kagome's eye was open slightly. Inuyasha shrugged slightly.


End file.
